Mistakes and Secrets
by Sugar1Candy3
Summary: Penweed story with some Trink. When Penny gets kicked out of her house because of something how will Seaweed react? And what will happen when he reveals a secret of his own? First fanfic.
1. Take me Home

Chapter One 

Penny smiled as she watched Tracy, Link, and Seaweed dance. She was waiting for their rehearsal for the Corny Collins Show to end. Penny sucked on her cherry lollipop and then went back to her homework. "If x is equal to y and y is the sum of 3t and s, divided by a, what is the square root of xy?" Penny muttered under her breath. "Well, I'll just copy off of Tracy. I've got no idea."

Penny swirled the lollipop around her mouth, before sucking on it again. Penny didn't realize that the studio was slowly emptying. She also didn't realize that Link, Tracy, and Seaweed disappear. So when a pair of soft, large hands covered her eyes, she flipped out.

"Guess who?" a sweet voice asked that she had memorized by heart.

"Jeez, Seaweed. You gave me a heart attack." Penny sighed. Her boyfriend ever since the Miss Hairspray Pageant grinned at her.

"Then I guess I did my role right." Seaweed said, helping Penny up and then kissing her deeply.When they broke apart Penny felt dizzy.

"Oh, Seaweed." Penny breathed. She wanted to jump on him but then again, she was in the middle of a studio. She might have wanted him but she wasn't stupid.

"Come on, baby. I gotta get you home, 'fore your Mama gets home." Seaweed's voice woke Penny from her fantasy.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Penny murmured. She picked up her backpack and slid the strap on her shoulder. "Where's Tracy and Link?" she asked as they started to leave.

"Right there." Seaweed chuckled, nodding at the wall. Penny turned and had to let out a giggle herself. Link had Tracy pinned against the wall and he was . . . doing something or other. "Hey, white boy. Maybe leave the studio before you get the clothes off." Seaweed suggested.

Penny giggled as Link jumped and turned around, like a guilty person. Tracy straightened her skirt and hair before grinning at Penny. "You ready for that big test tomorrow, Penny?" Tracy asked as the two couples left the studio and started walking down the street. Penny was holding hands with Seaweed. As usual people were staring and pointing. Some looked disgusted and others, disappointed.

Penny groaned. "No. I don't even get half the stuff she's talking about in class. I"m probably gonna fail and then get tied up without food for a couple of days. You know my mom." They all nodded.

P enny's mother had always been on the crazy side. Maybe because her husband left and she thought that turning to the Lord would save her soul. But whatever happened, Penny had to deal with it all. And it drove Seaweed insane, especially the way her mother treated her.

So when Penny started joking about it, he scowled. "Baby, come on. Don't talk like that. You deserve better than that and jokin' ain't helpin'," he said.

"Yeah, that's probably right." Penny said. Just then they'd gotten to her house. "Bye Trace, bye Link."

"Bye Penny. Bye Seaweed." Tracy and Link continued down the street, towards Tracy's house.

Penny unlocked the door to her house and let herself and Seaweed in. Just as she shut the door, the telephone started ringing. Penny ran to the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. What? You're going to be late tonight? How late? You're not getting home until 11? Alright. Okay. Bye." Penny hung up and turned to Seaweed. "She's not coming home until 11. You wanna stay a while?"

Seaweed grinned. "Alright. But how 'bout we get a little cozy?"

Penny smiled as Seaweed wrapped his arms around her. "Or we could do something else?" she hinted.

"Fine by me, baby." he replied.


	2. Let Me Do It

a/n: WARNING! This scene is a sex scene. I don't know how graphic or good it is, seeing as this is only the second sex scene I've ever written plus the fact that I've never had sex. But I've read enough to get the general idea of what happens. So . . . back to the story.

* * *

Penny led Seaweed upstairs, to her bedroom. Seaweed was about to say something, when Penny shook her head. "Don't try to talk me out of this. I want to do it." Penny pushed open her door and pulled in Seaweed. She then turned around and made sure the door was locked.

"I thought that your Mama wasn't coming home for a while." Seaweed said, watching Penny.

"She's not. I'm just being careful," Penny said. She pushed Seaweed back on her bed and straddled his hips. She leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck and invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Seaweed was startled by Penny's sudden exuberance but he responded just as excitedly. The two tongues fought for dominace and in the end, Seaweed's tongue won. Seaweed sat up, bring Penny with him. He broke apart their kiss long enough to pull off her shirt. "You've got way to many clothes on, baby." he whispered, as he ran his fingers across her collar bone. His hand continued to slid down her chest, over her flat stomach. Seaweed hands quickly took off her skirt. He then ran his hands across her underwear-covered cunt and across her inner thighs.

Penny gasped but then responded in a way that made Seaweed's cock wake up. She started rocking backwards and forwards on his lap, making sure her underwear that was soaked through rubbed against his jeans, by his cock. Penny began unbuttoning Seaweed's shirt, continuing the rocking.

Seaweed let out a low moan. Penny was good, even for her first time. His pants were starting to become way too tight. He started undoing his belt when all of a sudden white fingers grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"No. Let me do it." she whispered in his ear. Penny leaned up and nipped his ear affectionately, then continued rocking and finished taking off his shirt. And what she saw surprised her. She knew that Seaweed was buff but not buff to the extent of a six pack. She ran her hands down his rock-hard abs and his toned stomach. Penny quickly undid Seaweed's belt and lifted herself off his lap for a minute so that Seaweed could slid off his jeans.

Penny resettled herself in his lap and continued rocking. They were now only wearing underwear. Penny leaned forward and began kissing Seaweed enthusiastically. Seaweed responded just as excitedly. He wrapped his arms around her and undid her bra clasp. Penny took off the bra and threw it across the room.

Seaweed broke apart the kiss only to hear whines from Penny. "Wait a minute, baby." he chuckled. Seaweed lowered his head to her nipples and began to suck on them intently.

Penny's head fell back as she let out a soft moan of delight. "Seaweed," she breathed, running her hands through his hair.

Seaweed lifted his head and met her blue eyes with his brown ones. "Yeah baby?"

Penny slid off her underwear, threw them over her shoulder, and settle back into Seaweed's lap. "I want you to take me. Now."

Seaweed looked at Penny. "You sure, baby girl? I don't wanna rush you into nothin'."

Seaweed saw the bit of doubt and fear in Penny's eyes. "Yeah. I don't want anyone to take me the first time, except you." Penny tugged off Seaweed's boxers and what she saw made her gasp.

Seaweed's cock was HUGE! She didn't know how it would fit. She bit her lip but instead of voicing her concerns, lined herself up for him to take her.

Seaweed looked at Penny with concern, but still positioned his cock at her entrance. "Ready? I'll go slow." he asked. Instead of a reply, all he got was a nod. Seaweed spread out Penny's legs a bit more, then he pushed inside of her slowly. Seawed nearly lost all his senses as his cock pushed through Penny's nice and tight walls. He wanted just to shove up into her, but he didn't, no couldn't hurt his baby.

Penny never felt so . . . alive! If she could do this with Seaweed every night, for the rest of her life she would. She didn't want him to go slow, even if he was huge! Why was he taking so long?

Seaweed finally got to the part where he'd have to break through: her hymnen. Seaweed pulled back a bit then thrust through. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Penny. "Baby, you alright?"

Penny's eyes were filled with tears. She felt pain all through her inner thighs, her hips, her stomach, her nipples, but worst of all her cunt. But just then Penny's need for this overcame her pain. "Yeah. Keep going."

Seaweed pulled out of Penny slowly then thrust back in. He continued at a slow pace, letting Penny get used to him. But soon he was going faster and each time that he thrust in Penny's hips would meet his. They began going faster and faster.

Both were panting and sweating. The need to come was unbearable. Seaweed continued thrust and with each thrust Penny's hips bucked wildly. Penny's breathing became a hitched squeal. Suddenly Penny felt herself tighten around Seaweed and she came with a high-pitched scream, clawing at his back. Feeling Penny come drove Seaweed over the edge and he came with a low bellowing grunt, his seed spilling over into her.

They held onto each other for a couple of minutes. Then Penny slowly pulled out of Seaweed, causing them both to groan. Her cunt was bleeding and cover in cum. The sheets to her bed were also covered in cum. Penny looked over at the clock. "It's eleven. You'd better go, Seaweed." Penny said. She got up, and let out a groan. Her inner thighs were killing her. She quickly gathered all of Seaweed's clothes and handed them to him. "Thanks. For doing this for me."

Seaweed grinned as he pulled on his boxers and jeans. "Anytime baby. I just hope I didn't hurt you that much."

Penny buttoned up Seaweed's shirt, then kissed him on the lips. "Of course not. I'll see you tomorrow, Seaweed." Penny went over to her bedroom window and opened it for him.

Seaweed climbed out but made sure to kiss her before leaving. "Bye, baby." Penny watched him climbed down the railing next to her window, walk down the street, and turn the corner.

Penny turned to her filthy, sex-smelling room. "Now I gotta clean up and then I gotta finish my homework. Great."


	3. You Can't

"Penny, wait up!" Tracy called as Penny walked to Biology class. It had been three weeks since Penny and Seaweed's "night of passion". And Penny was a bit worried. She had told Tracy about it, but she knew she had to check. And she had the stuff in her backpack to do it.

Penny stopped and let out a sigh. "Hurry up, Trace! Jeez." Tracy caught up and they continued to walk to class.

"Have you told him yet?" Tracy asked under her breath, knowing how self-concious Penny had been ever since then.

"No. What would I say? 'Hey baby, I've missed my period by two weeks. But no need to worry?' No way. I'm only telling him if I'm positive." Penny replied. And with that, they went to class.

Seaweed had noticed how sensitive and moody Penny had been recently. She didn't act the same as usually. Maybe because of what we did? he thought. But he knew that if anything was wrong, she'd tell him.

The bell rang, signalling lunch. Penny and Tracy jumped up and left the classroom hurriedly, leaving Seaweed and Link to wonder.

"Where do you think that they're going?" Seaweed asked Link.

Link shrugged. "I'm goin' to lunch. You comin'?"

Seaweed sighed. "Yeah, white boy. Let's go."

* * *

In the Girl's Bathroom

Tracy was standing outside of the stall Penny was in, taking the test. "You done?" Tracy called through the stall door.

Penny sighed. "Yeah." She threw away the test and came out.

"What did it say?" Tracy asked as Penny went over to the sink, looking at her reflection.

Penny looked at Tracy. "It said . . ."

* * *

That afternoon at the swimming pool

Penny, Seaweed, Link, and Tracy had decided to spend the last possible day that they could before school got crazy at the swimming pool. Tracy and Penny lay in the chairs, tanning while Seaweed and Link were messing around in the pool.

"So how's your mom?" Tracy asked Penny, as they watched Seaweed dunk Link.

"She's . . . okay. I just think that she's going through her depression stage. She'll get over it." Penny replied. Penny's mom had gone off the deep end ever since she had Penny. She'd basically become bipolar, which everyone knew about. But Penny hated how her mom was totally psycho.

Penny check her watch. "It's almost 5. I'd better go." She sat up and called to Seaweed. "Seaweed, I gotta go."

"Alright!" he called back. He swam to the edge of the pool with Link right behind him.

Penny handed him a towel but not before he hugged her, getting her all wet. "Seaweed!" she giggled, as her boyfriend dodged her playful slap.

The gang got dressed and left the swimming pool. They joked and laughed as they walked down the street. "Bye Trace. Bye Link." Penny yelled as she got to the front porch.

"Bye baby girl. See you tomorrow." Seaweed said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. Bye Seaweed." she said. Seaweed leaned down and kissed her. She pressed her lips against his and sighed. Then she broke apart, opened the door to the house with her key, and went inside.

Little did Penny or Seaweed know that Prudy had been watching the whole time. And she was mad! She was waiting in the kitchen for Penny, with the paddle.

"Mom, I'm home!" Penny called as she shut the door.

"I'm in the kitchen," Prudy replied, tightening her grip on the paddle.

Penny walked in and frowned at the look on Prudy's face. "Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! What's wrong is the fact that you're still hanging out with that negro boy! (a/n: hope this doesn't offend many. i'm black too.) I told you not to associate with like _him_!" Prudy growled.

Penny flushed. "I wasn't hanging out with-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME PENNY LOU PINGLETON! I SAW YOU KISS HIM!" Prudy slapped Penny across the face.

Penny backed up, terrified. She'd seen her mom upset, but not this upset. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Shut up. How often do I have to make it clear to you that you're not going to hang out with that nigger ever again!" Prudy screamed, hitting Penny across the back with the paddle.

Penny tripped and fell, scambling away from her mother. "Mom, please! Stop!" Penny cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Too late, Penny. You need to be taught as lesson!" Prudy cried out, bring the paddle down to strike Penny's arms and legs. But just as she was about to hit and bruise Penny's stomach, Penny's hands flew out to protect it.

"NO! You can't hit my stomach. Please, hit anywhere else but not there." Penny pleaded, her blue eyes wild with fear.

Prudy growled, "I can hit where ever I want."

"No, you can't!"

"Why?" Prudy snarled.

"Because I'm pregnant!"


	4. Get Out

HEY! Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had all these tests plus my friend's bat mizvah but this chapter had better be good. Last one wasn't. I basically threw it together. And thanks to my 3 reviewers. I probably would have stopped writing this if it wasn't for you. Now, back to the story.

* * *

Penny waited for a reaction. Her mom to start screaming, anything. But there was nothing. Silence. And the silence scared her more than the screaming. 

"Mom?" Penny asked, looking up at Prudy with wide, fearful eyes.

"Your . . . pregnant?" Prudy repeats slowly, like she hasn't registered anything yet.

Not wanting to say anything again, Penny nodded.

"I see. . ." Prudy muttered. She seemed to be thinking on how to deal with Penny. "But it's obviously the little nigger's child, right?"

Penny didn't move for a minute. Then she nodded again, slowly.

"Alright." Prudy said. They seemed to be suspended in time, not moving, only talking about the new problem that had arisen. "Penny, go upstairs and back up some clothes and stuff."

Penny ran up the steps, two at a time. "Should I have told her? Maybe not. She seems more dangerous now than ever. I've never seen her so calm. She's usually cheery or depressed but never calm." Penny said to herself as she stuffed clothes and other things such as her scrapbook into her duffle bags.

"Let's go, Penny!" Prudy called upstairs.

Penny grabbed her duffle bags, got one last look at the room before turning out the lights, and running down the steps. Prudy had the keys to their car in her hands. "Mom, what are you doing? There's a thunderstorm going on." Penny said as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

Prudy didn't say anything. She just opened the door, pushed Penny out, and then shut it behind her. Prudy walked to the car and got in. Penny followed warily. Prudy started the car and then pulled out of the drive way. They drove for about an hour.

And time still felt suspended to Penny. She fidgeted around in her seat, not able to sit still. What was going on? Where were they going? Why were they drivin in the middle of a thunderstorm? And why did she have duffle bags. Her questions were soon answered when the car suddenly screeched to a halt.

"Get out." Prudy said sharply.

"What?" Penny asked, bewildered.

"You heard me. Get out. I've tried so hard, Penny. But I have to do something."

"Mom, wha- what are you-" Penny was scared.

"I tried to keep you and that little negro boy apart. I _told_ you he's no good. But my opinion didn' t seem to have any affect. You've made your choice. I don't_ ever _want to see you near the house ever again. You're not welcome. Now, get out Penny. I don't _ever_ want to see you again." Prudy told her.

In a daze, Penny got out the car, toting her two little duffle bags. She shut the door and Prudy drove off into the stormy night.

Penny saw a bench on the sidewalk next to a telephone booth. She needed to get out of this mess. Who could she call? Tracy couldn't help her at the moment. But . . . maybe Seaweed could?

Penny dialed his number hoping he'd pick up.

* * *

Seaweed's Room 

Seaweed and Link (guy sleep over) were talking about Penny and Tracy when the telephone rang. "Who'd call this late?" Link said.

Seaweed checked the clock. "It's only 10." he replied as he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Seaweed, can you come get me?" Penny asked.

Seaweed looked bewildered. "Where are you, baby?"

"I'm by Cherry St. and St. Patch's Blvd. At the telephone booth. My mom kicked me out." Penny replied softly.

Seaweed looked outside. All hell was breaking loose. "Yeah, I'm comin'. I'll be there in a sec." Seaweed hung up quickly.

"What happened?" Link asked, noticing the look on Seaweed's face.

"Penny's mom kicked her out of the house. C'mon. We gotta go get her." Seaweed said.


	5. It's Alright Baby

Seaweed and Link were riding along in Link's car. Seaweed was worried about Penny. He didn't know what would happen to her. Her mother had kicked out of her house. Why? Was it because of their relationship? He hoped it wasn't. He wouldn't be able to deal with that. Link turned on Cherry St. and St. Patch's Blvd.

Seaweed saw a lone figure sitting on the concret sidewalk. "Pull over, Link." he said. Link stopped the car and Seaweed got out. "Penny baby. C'mon." he walked over to her and helped her up.

Penny looked up at Seaweed. Seaweed saw her tear-stained face and he knew this was going to be so much harder. "Oh, Seaweed." Penny buried her face in his shirt. Seaweed stroked her hair and soothed her softly.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. But we gotta get you out the wet, okay?" Seaweed pulled Penny close to him and grabbed Penny's soaked duffel bags. Seaweed quickly escorted Penny to the car and opened the door to the back. Penny got in and let Seaweed get in. Seaweed flung Penny's bags into the passenger seat.

Penny lay her head on Seaweed's lap. Seaweed stroked her hair and murmured words of comfort to her. Soon she was asleep.

"Do you know why her crazy mama kicked her out yet?" Link asked as he pulled into the Stubb's driveway.

"Not yet. I'll ask tomorrow. Can you get her bags? I don't wanna wake her up." Seaweed said as Link turned off the car.

"Sure man." Link slung the bags over his shoulder and opened Seaweed's door.

Seaweed picked up Penny, hunching his shoulders over so she wouldn't get any wetter.

"Seaweed. . ." Penny yawned as they slipped inside of his house.

"It's okay Penny. We're at my house. We need to get you into some dry clothes and then you need to go to sleep."

Penny nodded. "Let me stand up." she said, rubbing her eyes. Seaweed set her on her feet and the three friends creptup the steps.

Penny headed off to the bathroom with her pjs. She took a look at herself in the mirror.She looked like hell. Her eyes were red from crying and she had a shiner on her left eye. Her lips were puffy and her cheeks had tear tracks running down them. Penny's head was pounding and every part of her was sore.Suddenly Penny felt sick to her stomach. She lifted the toilet seat and threw up. When she finished she looked at herself in the mirror, putting her hand to her forhead. "What's wrong with me?" she wondered. She replied bitterly, "Oh, right. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Next Morning

Seaweed knew that his mother was gonna flip when she saw Penny in his room. Maybe if I soften her up with French toast? he thought. So he got up real early and started cooking.

"SEAWEED STUBBS!" Footsteps running down the stairs and the anger in his mother's voice made him wince.

"I'm in the kitchen, Ma." he called.

She stomped in the kitchen, hands her hips, glaring at Seaweed. "Seaweed Stubbs, what the HELL is Penny Pingleton doing in _your _bed. You know what, I don't even want to know. What I _do_ wanna know is how you could do this! What the hell were you thinking. Now her Mama's gonna think we're damn kidnappers. If the cops show up, what'm I gonna do Seaweed? I'll loose my job, end up in jail. Then what? And the fact that she's _in _the bed with you makes me think. What if she's pregnant! You know her Mama would throw her out. I can't believe you!"

Seaweed sighed. "Ma, me an' Penny ain't have sex. I mean, c'mon wit' Link there? An' Penny did get kicked outta her house. That's why she's here."

Maybelle stood there, silenced by that. "She didn't look too good. You better make sure she's alright. Standing out in the pouring rain ain't good for ya."

"Yeah," Seaweed let out a sigh, knowing he wasn't gonna get his ass whipped. "I'll go check on her now."


	6. Go to Sleep

Seaweed went up the steps andinto his room. No one was there. "Link? Penny?" he called worriedly. 

"We're in the bathroom!" Link replied. Seaweed headed in the bathroom. Link was holding back Penny's hair as she threw up into the toilet. He looked petrified and relieve at seeing Seaweed. 

"What's wrong?" Seaweed asked as he wet a wash cloth and wiped Penny's sweaty forehead. Seaweed couldn't take his eyes off of Penny.

"I dunno. We was just talkin' and then she turned all green and ran in here. I went to check on her and she was throwing up." Link said. He was rubbing her back in circles, hoping this process would end soon. And Link's prayers were answered. Three minutes later, Penny sat up and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her night gown. 

"Thanks guys." Penny said. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse. She washed out her mouth quickly then went back to Seaweed's bed. "Freezing." She slipped under the covers. Seaweed and Link noticed that she was having chills.Her whole body was shaking because of them.

Seaweed leaned over to feel Penny's forehead. She was hot as hell. He got the thermometer and quickly took her temperature. 103."You feel a'right, baby?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her, looking at her worriedly. 

Penny shook her head but stopped quickly.Even her head hurt. "Everything hurts." she croaked. Seaweed got up and went to the medicine cabinet. The only thing he could do was give her an asprin and hope she was alright.

"Baby." Penny began but she was interupted by her coughing. Seaweed quickly filled a cup with water and made her take sips. "I gotta. . . tell you-"

"Shh. Tell me later. You need 'a sleep." Seaweed said, cutting off Penny as she started to cough again. He sat on the bed next to her, giving her the asprins.She took them quickly so that she wouldn't have to feel burning sensation in her throat. She began coughing again, body-wracking coughs that worried Seaweed. He stroked Penny's hair softly, murmuring words of care and comfort to her.

Suddenly Penny sat up, coughing. "I gotta _cough_ tell _cough, cough cough_ you _cough_ something." Penny managed to get out. She felt light-headed, even dizzy. She swayed even though she was sitting.

Seaweed wrapped his arms around Penny to hold her steady. "You can tell me when you wake up." 

Penny shook her head. "This is important. _cough, cough, cough, cough, cough_ I'm _cough _pregnant." Penny's voice had lowered down to a whisper at the end and she had another fit of coughing. 

Seaweed didn't think he heard right. Did Penny say she was pregnant? She couldn't be. Could she? Maybe he was hearing the wrong thing. Although it would explain why she was moody and why she'd been throwing up a storm. But. . . they only had sex once. Maybe she's just pulling my leg, he thought to himself. He looked at Penny, confused. "What did you say?"

Penny closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. This was it. If she repeated herself then it would be out. She was pregnant. She had no where to live. And if Seaweed broke up with her too. . . .Penny sighed. She couldn't handle it. Sure, she'd have Tracy and Link but she wanted to haveSeaweed. So mustering up all of her courage, Penny opened hereyes and looked straight into Seaweed's. "I'm _cough, cough, cough_ pregnant."


	7. Tell Me

a/n: HEY! I'm back from the dead! Sorry, I've been busy and I usually give up on stories half way thru! BUT, all the people who've been reading it have made me realize that I write OKish. SOOOOOOO, I'm back. I'm gonna try to make this chapter AMAZING!!

* * *

Seaweed looked at Penny like she was crazy. She couldn't have said she was pregnant. They'd only had sex once! But if she was pregnant... how would he tell her about-

"Wait. What?" Seaweed asked. Link was staring at the pair of them.

Penny looked up at Seaweed with her wide eyes. "_Cough cough cough. _I'm pregnant."

Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Seaweed thought. NOW Ma's gonna kill me. I TOLD her Penny WASN'T pregnant!

"Look, Sea _cough_ weed. I can tell _cough_ you don't want to stay with me. And I _cough _understand. So if you want to . . . . . . . . break up, I'm-"

Seaweed put a finger to Penny's lips. "Shhh. Penny you have no idea what you're talking about. I want to be with you always. Even while you're pregnant. It'll be hard on us but I think we can do it. But if you want to break up with **me**, then-"

Penny shook her head. "Never." she whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Seaweed nodded. "Now, I want you to go back to sleep. Just relax, okay?" Seaweed kissed Penny lightly on the check and said softly. "Everything's going to be alright. I love you."

Penny smiled as her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you too."

Seaweed motioned for Link to follow him out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him.

"This can't be happening!" Seaweed groaned.

Link frowned at Seaweed. "I thought you said that you'd stand by Penny! Are you seriously gonna back out now?"

Seaweed sighed. "No, that's not it at all! You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me." Link said.

Seaweed gave another sigh, grabbed Link's arm and pulled him down the steps, avoiding his sister's room and the kitchen, out the front door, and to his car.

"There's alot that you, Penny, and Tracy don't know about me. About my family and how I _used_ to live." Seaweed started.

Link's face became one of confusion. "Used to live?" he asked.

Seaweed's eyes glazed over, like he was looking at something far away. "Yeah. Before I met you guys. I was a whole lot different then..."


	8. My BlackWhite Knight

WOW! It's been like 2 years. I'm sooooo sorry. I have been like sooo focused on school and stuff. I will try to finish this story by the end of the school year (JUNE). I know what I'm gonnna write. I just need to write it. Sorry to all those ppl ive kept waiting and thanks for still having faith. I really mean that! On with the story

* * *

Seaweed was terrified. His mother was gonna kill him. "Man, how do I tell my ma? She'll skin me alive when she finds out!" Seaweed groaned as he paced back and forth in his living room.

Link shrugged. "How would I know? I've never been in this situation before. What are you gonna do about Penny? She gonna stay here with you?"

Seaweed stopped. "I hadn't even thought of that. She'll stay here while she's sick. And I want her to stay here, but it's up to Penny. Now, back to the problem. How am I gonna tell my ma?"

"Tell me what?"

Seaweed froze. His eyes widened and he looked at Link frantically before turning around with a panicked smile on his face. "Nuthin', Ma. Just talkin' to Cracker Boy here! You know, guy stuff."

Maybelle looked at Seaweed sternly. She brandished a wooden spoon at him. "Look here, boy. If you got somethin' to say, then say it!"

Seaweed looked at Link again. Link gave him a 'Just tell her, she's gonna find out' look, and Seaweed sighed. "Ma. I just found out myself. I know why Penny got kicked out of her house."

Maybelle gave Seaweed a look. He couldn't tell if she was angry, shocked, or disappointed. And that scared him more than anything. "I know too, son. I just would've thought that you'dve learned from last time.... I know she's pregnant. I knew it the moment I saw her. And don't worry too much. I knew you didn't know either. But you better do the right thing, baby. Because if you leave that girl, you're lettin' her down when she stuck by you through everything. She turned her back on her own people for you. If that ain't love, then I don't know what is."

"I know, Mama. But I feel like this ain't gonna end well. What if she doesn't get the right attention because I'm black? I don't want that to happen to her. Penny's my everything, Mama. I don't want her to be ashamed to be with me." Seaweed said, staring out the window. It was raining hard.

Maybelle turned Seaweed's head. "Baby, let Penny decide that. She wants to be with you forever, then let her. She loves you, Seaweed. And I know you love her. So do the right thing."

Seaweed nodded. Maybelle gave him a small, sad smile and then went back to the kitchen. Seaweed sighed and plopped down in a chair next to Link. "That went better than expected, Cracker Boy."

"Yeah. I thought you were done in for. If that happened to me, I don't know what-" Link began.

"Seaweed?" a quiet call came from down the hall. Seaweed stood and turned. Penny was standing in the doorway, her eyes barely open. All she wore was one of Seaweed's t-shirts, which reached mid thigh. Her hair was a rat's nest and on her body were bruises.

Seaweed's eyes became hard when he saw the marks on Penny. "Hey baby. What's wrong?" Seaweed went to Penny and gathered her into his arms. Link took this moment to leave the room, muttering something about wanting to see what was for breakfast.

"I feel awful. Everything hurts," Penny croaked. Seaweed inspected her face closely and saw that she was flushed. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You're burnin' up, Penny. You need to go back to bed. C'mon." Seaweed placed his hand on Penny's lower back and guided her to his room.

"Seaweed.... I don't wanna go back home. I wanna stay with you. Please." Penny murmured as Seaweed settled her into his bed.

"Sure baby. Anything you want. Now go back to sleep. I want you feelin' better soon." Seaweed whispered, stroking her hair as Penny's eyes fluttered.

"Yeah.... Seaweed?" Penny sighed as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Yeah sugapie?" Seaweed asked leaned over to kiss each of her eyelids, nose, and then her lips.

A small smile played across Penny's lips. "Are you okay with this? Me havin' a baby with you? I'm sorry I sprung it on you. I didn't mean to."

Seaweed stopped kissing Penny and grinned. "Yeah, Penny. I'm more than okay with it. I love you more than anything. And I'm sure I'll love the baby just as much. I'll stay by you no matter what, baby. Don't forget that."

"Oh Seaweed. You truly are my black-white knight." Penny whispered. A few moments later, and she was asleep.

Seaweed stared down at his beautiful girlfriend. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. "Only for you, Penny. Only you."


	9. The Rain

Hey again! I know what ya'll are thinking. I'm sorry for another kinda lengthy wait. But since I'm out of luck with sports for a while, I can focus on this story. So, here goes!

* * *

After a week at home (or Seaweed's home which Penny had now decided to call home) lying in bed, Penny was feeling well enough to go to school. Penny glanced at a sideways view of herself in the mirror. "Seaweed!" she called. "Come here for a second."

Seaweed came into the bathroom, pulling a shirt over his head as he did. "Hey baby. What's up? Not having second thoughts about going to school are you?"

Penny smiled and gave Seaweed a quick peck on the lips. "No, nothing like that. I was just wondering.... Can you tell?" She pulled her shirt up and looked at herself again in the mirror, stroking her stomach.

Seaweed looked in the mirror too. All he saw was his beautiful, glowing girlfriend. "Nah, babe. You won't be able to tell for a while. Now you better hurry up. Cracker boy and Tracy are coming to pick us up soon."

Penny sighed with relief and a little bit of nervousness. She pulled her shirt back down and smoothed out her skirt. She quickly put her hair up into pigtails. "I'm ready." She grabbed her backpack from Seaweed's room and jogged down the stairs. Maybelle was sitting in the kitchen with Lil Inez. "Good morning Mrs. Maybelle, Inez." she said in a cheery tone. She flopped into a chair and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Good mornin' suga. I hope you're planning on eating a little more than that. You're eating for two now. Here." Maybelle gently scolded. She went over to the stove and handed Penny a plate of eggs and bacon. "There now. Eat all that."

Penny tried to argue, to no avail. So she ate all that she was given. Just as she was finishing up, somebody knocked on the front door. Penny quickly grabbed her backpack and placed her dishes in the sink. She dashed to the front door, slipping her feet into her shoes as she went. She pulled the door open to see Tracy grinning broadly.

"Ready for the first day back?" Tracy asked.

"I hope so. Hold on a second." Penny walked over to the stairs. "Seaweed! C'mon baby, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry -" Penny squealed as she was lifted into the air by strong, dark hands.

"I'm right here, baby. Calm down. That's not good for you, or the baby." Seaweed whispered into her ear, before nipping it lightly. Penny giggled. Tracy rolled her eyes, smiling.

Seaweed and Penny piled into the back seat, while Tracy slid in next to Link. "Guys. Can you promise not to bring the baby up yet? I don't want it to be public knowledge, you know? I'm still trying to get used to it. I wanna at least have my first doctor's appointment before everyone finds out." Penny asked as they sped off down the street.

"Sure thing Penny! We won't tell anyone, will we Link?" Tracy replied, throwing her friend a little smile.

Penny relaxed back into the seat, resting her head on Seaweed's shoulder. "Thanks Trace. You're an awfully good friend."

* * *

After school, which was uneventful except for receiving a great deal of homework that she had missed, Penny, Seaweed, Tracy, and Link all headed over to the studio for the day's filming of the Corny Collins Show. As usual, Penny took a seat while the other three went to join the rest of the cast. Penny pulled out a lollipop and began her homework. She looked up from time to time to see Seaweed staring at her. She gave him a wink and he grinned before returning his focus to the dancing.

Penny finished up her homework and stood up, arching her back and neck to get out all the kinks. The show was nearly over, so she packed up her stuff and waited. A couple minutes later, filming was over. "You guys did awesome!" Penny gushed as Seaweed, Tracy, and Link all came over. She wrapped her arms around Seaweed's neck and he automatically took hold of her waist. She leaned in for a kiss when she heard giggling. "Oh." Penny gasped, breaking away from Seaweed, flushing slightly. "I-I didn't me-mean to-"

"Oh stop it, Penny! Me and Link are way worse than ya'll are! Anyways, it's cute!" Tracy giggled. Link rolled his eyes at his girlfriend before leaning down to give her a kiss.

The four teens exited the building, only to find it pouring down rain outside. "It's a little slippery. Better watch-" Link began but before he could finish, Penny slipped and with a little scream, fell forwards onto the pavement face first.

"Penny, baby. Are you okay? C'mon Penny! Talk to me!" Seaweed pleaded. As soon as she had fallen, he'd gone to her side. Tracy had run off to call 911 and Link had stayed with Seaweed, checking her pulse and stuff. "Do you think the baby's okay?"

"Omigod! Penny's pregnant? With _your _baby?!" Seaweed and Link looked up in horror to see Amber Von Tussle standing over them, hand on her hip and a malicious smirk on her face. "I figured she'd turn into a slut. But to get pregnant with a negro's baby. Wait 'til it gets out at school. She'll be ruined, not that she ever really had friends."

"Amber," Link growled, getting to his feet and towering over the blonde. "You can't tell anyone about this! Got it?"

"Or what Linky-poo? You have nothing against me now!" Amber replied in her sickly sweet voice. Link didn't respond. "That's what I thought. I'll see you boys at school tomorrow!" Amber called over her shoulder before stalking off.

"What just happened?" Seaweed asked, staring after the retreating figure.

"Who knows? We need to make sure Penny's alright though." Link replied, kneeling back down beside the unconscious brunette.

A siren was heard far off in the distance, getting closer and closer. Tracy ran out from the studio. "The ambulance should be hear soon. Has she woken up yet?"

"No." Seaweed replied grimly. He looked down at the girl, and brushed her hair back. "Baby, please wake up. You're killin' me."


	10. We're Fine

These spaces in between are getting smaller and smaller! Haha. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. I'm not feelin the love guys. I know the end. I have the next chapter written. You just have to bear with me. Alright. To the story!

* * *

Penny's eyes opened and quickly shut again. She had awoken feeling horrible, like she'd been hit by a truck, and the bright light hadn't helped. She slowly reopened her eyes, groaning.

"Penny?" A voice, rough with concern and relief, that made Penny's eyes shoot open. "Penny, baby. Are you awake?"

"Seaweed?" she croaked. She slowly pushed herself up. The room was unfamiliar to her. The smell of peroxide and the beeps and squeaks of the machinery in the room frightened her. "Where am I? Why do I feel so horrible?"

Seaweed gently place his hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. "You're in the hospital. You took quite the tumble, Pen. They needed to make sure you and the baby were okay."

Penny's eyes widened in horror. Her hand shot to her stomach and began rubbing it gently. "Oh God! The baby! The baby is-"

"Fine. The baby's fine. You're fine. Everything's fine." Seaweed soothed, stroking back her hair. "You need to relax. All this stress isn't good for you, or the baby."

Penny let out a sigh and relaxed back into the pillows. "You didn't have any trouble with the nurses or anything, did you? I hope not. You must've been so stressed. How long have I been out?"

Seaweed hesitated before responding. "No trouble at all, Pen. They've been nothing but kind or as kind as they can be (to a black boy, he added in his head). You've been here for about a week."

Penny shot up again. "A week?! Don't tell me you've been here with me all that time!" When Seaweed didn't respond, Penny burst into tears.

Seaweed looked stricken. "Penny, baby. Are you in pain? Do I need to-"

Penny shook her head, wiping at her eyes only for more tears to fall. "I just have the best boyfriend ever!" she wailed, before covering her face with her hands, sobbing hysterically.

Seaweed gave a small chuckle and rubbed Penny's shoulder. "Hey, hey. Everything's okay, see?" Penny looked up at him and he grinned at her. "You're fine. The baby's fine. I'm fine. We're all okay. Now, just relax. I'm gonna go get you a nurse, cool?"

Penny nodded. She watched Seaweed leave and relaxed back into the pillows. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Hey baby." she whispered. "How you doin'? Seaweed says you're fine, which is good. I'd be devastated if I lost you now. I've grown so attached to you. I love you so much. And Seaweed loves you too. Although, you'll probably be callin' him dad. I'm your mama. I'm just so glad that you're alright." Penny looked up as the door swung open. The doctor came in with a nurse in tow. "Where's Seaweed?" Penny asked, looking over the doctor's shoulder.

"That negro? He had to stay outside. Couldn't have him contaminating the patient and the ba-" the nurse responded, before catching the doctor's eye and quieting.

"He needed to go call someone and decided to stay outside." the doctor replied. "How are you feelin', Miss Pingleton? I hear you had a little tumble and hit your head? Is it still hurting?"

Penny thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Do you remember anything from before the fall?" the doctor asked, jotting things down on a clipboard.

"Sort of. I remember I was walking to Seaweed's and then nothing. Is that normal?" Penny asked, biting her lip.

"Of course it is, sweetie. You hit your head pretty hard." the nurse said, before going and checking the monitors of the machines. "Doctor, her vitals are all normal."

"Thanks Sandra. You can go get the discharge papers and the pain medicine." The nurse nodded before leaving the room. "Now Penny, I know you're confused and disoriented but could you listen for a moment? When you fell, you hit your head pretty hard. You actually needed stitches and needed to be held under close supervision, especially because of the baby. But you're both fine and I don't see any reason for you not to be able to go home. You'll need to change the bandage around your head twice a day and clean the stitches. You need to come back in a month to get them removed. And you'll need to take the pain medication every 4 to 6 hours. I'll write all of this down for you. Any questions? No? Well, I'll see you in a month!"

* * *

After a week of staying at Seaweed's, recovering some more from her tumble, Penny decided to return to school. She hoped that it'd be just like it was before she fell. Everyone talked about her dating the negro but that was it.

Seaweed, Penny, Tracy, and Link all walked into school on Monday morning. Seaweed had his arm drapped around Penny's waist. "It's fine, babe. Nobody-" Seaweed began to whisper in Penny's ear when Brenda came up to Penny with a look of disgust on her face.

"Is it really true?" she asked, snapping her gum and giving Seaweed and Penny a disgusted look.

"Is what true?" Penny replied, her eyes wide, hoping against hope that she wasn't about to ask what she thought was about to ask.

"Are you really knocked up with _his_ baby?" she drawled, smirking at the couple.

Penny's mouth went dry. She glanced at Seaweed, her face frozen in a look of terror. Seaweed's face had turned stony. "I-I.... M-m-me? Pre-pregnant?" Penny finally managed to gasp.

"I guess it is true. You wouldn't be reacting so badly if it wasn't. Finally realized you're having a negro's baby? Amber was right. You are a slut. Tootles." Tammy said sweetly, before walking off.

Penny couldn't speak. Not to Seaweed, Tracy, or Link, who'd caught up with the couple at Penny's locker. "I thought you said no one knew? I thought you said you didn't tell anyone." Penny said as calmly as she could while grabbing books for her backpack. Seaweed had told the other two teenagers about Tammy.

"We didn't, Penny. Honest." Tracy said. She looked at Link, who looked guiltily at Seaweed.

"Well, we didn't on purpose. See, when you fell, Seaweed was worried about the baby. And he said he hope the baby was alright. We didn't know it until she said something, but Amber heard the whole thing. I guess she told everyone." Link murmured, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Penny looked from Seaweed to Link and back. She let out a breath. "I guess everyone would've found out soon enough. I'm goin' to get big at some point. I'm not mad, guys. Let's just go to class."

Class was terrible for Penny. Seaweed always got harsh treatment, but today was even worse for Penny. Not only were the other students calling her a slut, a whore, a hoe, and any other names they could think of, the teachers were picking on her as well. Mr. Parker, her Science teacher, had already given her 4 months worth of detentions to 'Set an example'. She'd been called to the principal's office and had been given a stern talking to. She was given an in school suspension for the next couple of days. All in all, it was a horrendous Monday.

When Seaweed and Penny got home, Penny did her homework, ate, showered and flopped in the bed. Seaweed sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey," he whispered when he realized she was crying. "Baby, it's alright. Everything's gonna be just fine, Penny. I promise."

Penny wrapped her arms around Seaweed and cried into his neck. "I wish it was fine. I want everything to fine. But it's not." She sobbed.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. And you're fine too. Don't worry about it, Penny. Everything's gonna be alright. Now go to sleep." Seaweed murmured, stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. It's Done

AN: I'm on a roll! Two chapters, in 2 days? It's impossible! Hahaha, I'd love reviews from my adoring fans that I have left. This is the big secret chapter. I'm not telling what said secret is. You gotta read for that. To the story! FYI, there is like a four month skip between last chapter and this one. Hahaha. SO to the story.

* * *

Penny sat in detention, as she did every day for the four months. Mr. Parker had decided to extend her daily detentions for another 3 months because she was 'shoving her relationship with a negro in everyone's face'. Seaweed hadn't liked it too much when Mr. Parker had yelled that at Penny. In fact, he'd yelled right back at the teacher. Penny had been worried that Seaweed would feel guilty about the whole situation with her being pregnant and try to call it quits. But Seaweed had stuck by her through every breakdown, craving, and each doctor's visit, no matter how nasty the nurses were to him. She smiled at Seaweed, who was dancing with his friends. Now that she was five months pregnant, everybody saw her stomach and made fun of her. Link, Tracy, and Seaweed's friends stood by them. Not everyone was as understanding though.

The bell rang suddenly, but that wasn't what shocked Penny from her thoughts. She'd felt a nudge against her stomach and someone (she realized later that it was her) had yelped. Seaweed was next to her with some friends standing behind him awkwardly in an instant. "Penny, what's wrong darlin'?"

Penny shook her head then gave another squeal. "It's the baby," she gasped, her hands clutching her pertruding stomach. (Over the past couple of months, Penny had started to gain weight. And once she'd started showing she cried and cried. Seaweed tried comforting her, telling her she was beautiful, but she cried harder. Hormones.)

Seaweed and his friends shared a look of horror. "Is something wrong? Do we need to get you to the nurse or something?" Kassie (one of Seaweed's friends) asked.

Penny giggled. "Oh no. The baby is kicking. Here, feel." She grabbed Seaweed's hand and placed it on her stomach. She placed her hand on top and held it in place. The group of people held their breaths.

"What do you-" Seaweed began before he felt the soft push against his hand. He was speechless. _That's our baby. Our baby kicking_, he thought in awe.

His friends laughed at his face. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were slightly bulging. Penny beamed at her boyfriend, staring at him adoringly. "It's his first time feeling that you know." Bobby told Penny, a little smile on his face.

"Of course it is. It's his first baby." she replied, still staring at her boyfriend with love shining in her eyes. Seaweed had recently given her a promise ring, promising that someday, he would marry her. She looked down at it now and sighed. Life was going perfectly for the two of them. Or as perfectly as it could with classmates and teachers from Hell. If only Penny had known.

" No, it's not. Seaweed had a baby before you. A little boy, I think. Looked just like Seaweed. He had it with his girlfriend-" Bobby broke off, his mouth snapping shut quickly. All of Seaweed's friends looked shocked and remorseful. Some of them shook their heads at Bobby and turned away.

Penny's face paled considerably. Her lips pulled together tightly and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She stared down at her promise ring and began twist it around and around her finger. "That's not right. This is Seaweed's first baby. He would've told me if he had another. This can't be true. It has to be some sort of joke. Right, Seaweed?" Penny's gaze, which was watching her ring swirl around her finger, snapped to Seaweed's face, searching for the answer.

Seaweed didn't look up from his hand placed on Penny's stomach. The dark chocolate skin against the snowy white skin stretched taut across her stomach. As soon as the words had left Bobby's mouth, Seaweed's eyes had snapped shut, his face screwed up as though he was experiencing a great amount of pain. He was planning on telling Penny the truth when he thought she was ready. But now, with her so hormonal and emotional, hadn't been the right time. "Penny, I can explain. I-"

Penny couldn't breathe. She couldn't understand what was going on. Seaweed already had a child? With somebody else? A past girlfriend. And he hadn't bothered to tell her. What else was he keeping from her. She couldn't think in that room, with Seaweed's hand on her stomach and his promise to love her and marry her on her finger. She needed to get out. Now. "No!" she cried, pushing Seaweed's hand off her swollen belly. Penny struggled to her feet, using both hands to propel her off the desk. And away from Seaweed. She pushed her way through his friends, trying to get out the room so she could think, so she could breathe. She felt like she was suffocating and everything was spinning around her. "You lied! You've known this all along and didn't tell me! Who else knew? Link? Tracy?" Seaweed didn't answer. Penny understood. "Oh! So everyone else could know the truth but me! How many other things have you kept from me but told them? How many more things did you lie to me about?"

Seaweed couldn't speak. He couldn't get the words that he'd planned to tell Penny out of his mouth. Because in reality, he knew she had every right to be upset. He HAD known, HAD told Link and later Tracy. He had nothing else hidden from her, nothing else locked away but this one thing was enough. This one thing trumped everything the students and teachers did at this school. It was even worse than what her mother did. The one person she thought she could turn to for love and that she could trust completely, and he had let her down. She had every right to never trust him again and to end things. But that didn't mean he was going to let her go. Because Seaweed loved Penny more than anything else in the world. When his voice finally returned ot him, Penny was waddling towards the door. "Penny, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

Penny stopped and looked her boyfriend with disgust. She let out a cackle. "Find out this way? You probably weren't planning on telling me at all! Stupid Penny. All those kids were right. Slut, whore, hoe. That's all I am to you, isn't it? Just another one of your whores? You may have told Tracy and Link your story, but I don't want to know. I'm tired of dealing with all this pain. I can't-" Penny broke off, clutching her stomach in pain, wincing slightly. "I can't take this anymore." she snarled at the boy standing across the room.

Seaweed had pushed through his friends and watched Penny clutch on to one of the desk and to her stomach, bent over as pain coursed through her body. He was scared. Not just for their relationship, but for Penny and the baby's well being. _My baby girl_, he thought. Last time they'd gone to the doctor's, they had decided to find out the gender. They'd been so happy. Penny especially. She'd wanted a little girl, wanted to prove to her mother that she could raise her daughter with a black boy well. And he'd ruined all of that. "Baby, please! Calm down. It's not good for you or the baby!" Seaweed pleaded, his voice cracking as he took a step closer.

Penny looked up and glared at the boy. She righted herself. He had no right to tell her what was good for her. Not when he'd kept this secret. Not after he'd put her through all this. He'd said he loved her and wanted to marry her, but then ripped it from her as soon as he could. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME!" she screamed. Tears were running down Penny's cheeks and she wiped at them in vain. "I want nothing to do with you, Seaweed Stubbs. I'll go get my stuff and leave. Here's you're ring back. We're done." Penny tore the ring from her finger and threw it at his feet. She turned on her heels and walked out the door, head held high. The door slammed after her.

Seaweed stood and watched as his girlfriend proclaimed the end. And she had every right to. He'd ruined everything for her. She couldn't show her face again at her mother's house. He made her look a fool in front of Tracy and Link. And now she was leaving. Packing her stuff and moving out. He looked down, at the golden ring with a small diamond in the middle of the heart. He stooped and picked up the promise ring. It was done. They were done.


	12. Care and Love

AN: I don't know if I've actually done this so FYI I don't own Hairspray or any of the characters. None of them. Crazy I know. Italics= Flashback

* * *

It had been two months since Seaweed, Tracey, and Link had seen Penny. Two months since Seaweed had broken Penny's heart and had his broken in return when she left. It was April now, a normal day at school. Seaweed was talking to Tracey and Link before the first bell when he froze.

"What is it Seaweed?" Tracey asked, before she looked over her shoulder. "Oh my....." she whispered, breath caught in her chest.

"It's Penny." Seaweed croaked out, eyes never leaving the figure coming down the hallway.

It was indeed Penny Pingleton. However, she didn't look quite the same as she had two months ago. Her brown hair seemed lighter and longer, but greasy and unclean. Her skin was slightly tanner and her freckles now stood out. Her clothes were rumpled and torn, with many dirty spots on them. She seemed to have lost weight instead of gained it. Her arms and legs looked like sticks and her face was slim and bony. But the biggest change in Penny were her eyes. They seemed hollow and gaunt, all the light and joy gone from them. Seaweed used to be able to read each emotion in Penny's eyes but they now seemed like two dark pools, haunted and desolate.

"What happened to her?" Tracey asked, watching her ex-best friend waddle to her locker and pull textbooks from it.

"Who knows?" Link replied, pulling his girlfriend to him and reassuring her with a light kiss on the forehead. "C'mon guys. We need to get to class." Seaweed followed the couple to their first period, but his mind wasn't on school right now. All he could think about was Penny and the last day that he had saw her.

(FLASHBACK!)

_Seaweed trudged home with Lil Inez after another day on the Corny Collins Show. He couldn't get Penny's tear stained and betrayed face out of his mind. He definitely couldn't get her throwing his ring to the floor and storming away out of his mind. Seaweed was beyond worried about his girlfriend, hoping she was alright._

_"Don't worry. She's probably at home, waiting for you," Lil Inez said after a while. She didn't know what had happened that day at detention. All she knew was that when she asked Seaweed where Penny was, he'd replied that she'd wanted some time alone for the day. _

_"Huh? Oh, you mean Penny. Yeah, I hope so." Seaweed replied, hoping his little sister was right. _

_As soon as they entered their house, Seaweed headed for his room. He stopped dead in the doorway and took in the sight. Things were all over the place. Clothes, shoes, books, and even his lamp was overturned. Seaweed quickly scanned the room and fell on his bed, all the breath gone from him. All of Penny's things were gone. _

Seaweed watched Penny sit alone in the corner of the cafeteria. He watched the love of his life pull out a small paper bag. He stared at her, eyes unwavering. Seaweed needed to drink in as much of Penny as he could. That's when he saw what she pulled from the bag. "Trace, what is Penny eating?" Seaweed asked, still watching his ex-girlfriend from the corner of his eye as he turned his attention back to his lunch table.

Tracey and Link turned. Tracey craned her neck to see Penny and gaped at what she saw. "Crackers. It looks like something might be on them. And carrots. That's it. She should be eating so much more, especially with the baby. Seaweed! Wait! Come back!" But nothing else Tracey said mattered. Seaweed had left the table and was now storming over to the secluded table that Penny was sitting at, crunching through her carrots. He slammed his tray down, food spilling all over the table.

"Seaweed, what ae you doing? We aren't together anymore, don't you remember? Leave!" Penny hissed when she'd recovered from the surprise.

"I won't leave you the fuck alone. Look at yourself! What the hell do you think you're doing? Starving yourself? Where've you been for two months? Are you trying to kill yourself and the baby?" Seaweed snarled back, glaring into the thin pregnant girl.

Penny flushed red and glared right back. "It has nothing to do with you!"

"You better believe it fucking does! That's my baby too! And you look like you don't even care about it, not taking care of yourself and the baby the way you SHOULD be!"

"Is that right? Do I not care about this baby? Is that why I went back to my mother, begging for money so I could raise my baby? Or why when she refused, I got not one, not two, but three jobs to work everyday? Or is that why I'm not eating as much so that I can pay for baby stuff that no one else is helping me with? Or is that why I'm going to the clinic instead of the doctor's because I can't afford it? This is the best one, really. Is that why I gave up the last bit of diginity you and my mother left me with and moved into a homeless shelter, which is where I've been living for the past two months? Don't insult me, Seaweed Stubbs! I may not have much these days, but I will not be insulted by somone who doesn't even BEGIN to understand how much I care for and love MY daughter!" Penny snatched up her lunch and stomped off as quickly as a pregnant girl could.

Seaweed sat in shock. "She's living in a homeless shelter and working three jobs. What have I been doing, but dancing and singing ont that show everyday. And I accused her of not loving the baby. I really fucked up. Dammit!" Seaweed slammed his fist into the table and let out a breath. "She's going to hate me even more. Why shouldn she, I hate me right now! But she said daughter. We're having a girl. No, she's having a girl." Seaweed returned to the table he, Link, and Tracey were sitting at, but he was in shock. He went through the motions for the rest of the day, thinking of Penny and their baby girl.

* * *

Penny flopped onto her bed at the homeless shelter and screamed into her pillow. She fell silent and after a moment burst into tears. She cried and cried into her pillow, thinking of Seaweed, the baby, and everything. "When did it all go so wrong?" she sobbed, curling onto her side, thinking of the day when it had all gone done hill for her.

_"Please, mom. Just one hundred dollars!" Penny pleaded, tears streaming down her face, welts imprinted on her arms and legs. She lay, crumpled, on the front doorstep, her things next to her. This was her last chance. She couldn't fail or else what could she do?_

_"I have no daughter! No get out of my house, you nigger-loving whore!" Penny stayed where she was on her mother's door step, beaten and bruised, tear tracks left on her pale face. _

_"What can I do now? I can't go to the Turnblad's or back to Seaweed's. I guess I'm on my own." she hiccuped, standing and grabbing her things. She trudged to the bus stop and clambered on, ignoring the stares she received for the state she was in. Penny watched the scenery change outside the window, praying something would pop up and help her. Then she saw it, a large gray building with block letters spelling out 'Hopeful for the Homeless'. _

_That's me, she though bitterly to herself, as she stood in front of the shelter, clutching her belongings to her tightly. And letting go of the last bit of pride she had, Penny entered the building, hoping to find shelter there. _

She had found shelter in the Hopeful for the Homeless building. Penny'd made friends and many people helped her out with money as much as they could. She received extra servings at meals and sometimes people gave her food for free. But while Penny was grateful to the shelter, she missed the love she once had and wished that everthing that'd happened to her was just a dream. Except you, baby. I love you, she thought before shifting on the cot and falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
